Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) involves the transmission and receipt of radio frequency (RF) energy. RF energy may be transmitted by a coil. Resulting magnetic resonance (MR) signals may also be received by a coil. Conventionally, MR coils have had a set of elements that included a copper trace arranged in a loop in which an electric current could be induced by nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) signals produced by an object near the loop. The set of elements also included other items including capacitors, resistors, pre-amplifiers, a PIN diode, or additional signal processing elements. Conventionally, each coil had all of the elements.
Different MRI procedures may employ different coils. In conventional MRI practice, different coils may be used to image the foot, the ankle, the knee, the hip, the hand, the wrist, the elbow, the shoulder, the neck, the chest, the abdomen, the upper leg, the lower leg, the upper arm, the lower arm, fingers, toes, or other body parts. Conventionally, storing this large collection of coils takes up valuable space in a health care imaging center. Conventionally, selecting and arranging the appropriate coil for a procedure takes time, expertise, and some strength, especially for heavier coils.